Silver the Hedgehog
|-|Silver= |-|Super Silver= Summary Silver the Hedgehog is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog hailing from at least two hundred years into the future where his role is to protect his time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his era. To aid him, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered the norm, which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least 5-A to 4-A to 2-C Name: Silver the Hedgehog, Silver Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Debuted in the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game. First canon appearance was in Sonic Rivals) Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Telekinesis, Spin Dash, Time Travel, Flight via Telekinesis, Short-Range Teleportation, Limited Telepathy (Can induce vertigo in his opponents), Aura, Status Effect Inducement (Can induce Paralysis), Forcefield Creation (Of fire and electricity varieties), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his movement speed with Speed Shoes), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive in space) | All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, Can fly without using his telekinesis, Can project a shield of psychokinetic energy that can catch projectiles and hurl them back with great force, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 3) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Fought with Iblis, Modern Shadow and Modern Sonic, who can defeat an Eggman robot powered by an entire planet's biosphere) | At least Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level to Low Multiverse level (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds, which at full power enabled him alongside Sonic and Shadow to defeat Solaris) Speed: FTL (Can fight toe-to-toe with Sonic and Shadow without issue and could easily keep pace with Sonic in Generations. However, he is slower on the ground) | Massively FTL+ (Equal to Super Sonic and Super Shadow) Lifting Strength: Class 10. Class M with telekinesis (Gathered a building to city-block-sized ball of heavy debris and hurled it down a street without showing any signs of fatigue) | Class Z to Immeasurable (His psychic shield can pick up several asteroids at once and hurl them with immense force) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class to Low Multiversal Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can deal and take hits from the most powerful characters in the series) | At least Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level to Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high (Was able to fight Shadow and not get too tired) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with telekinesis. | Standard melee range. Planetary to Interstellar to Low Multiversal with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: None | The Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Above average and skilled with his telekinesis, although he is somewhat gullible. Weaknesses: Silver can be rather naive at times, and overusing his telekinesis fatigues him. He has limited in hand-to-hand combat compared to other fighters in the series and thus relies heavily on his telekinetic abilities to attack, leaving him at a disadvantage if caught in a wasteland | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychokinesis:' The primary application of his powers, Silver picks up nearby objects and throws them as projectiles to bombard an opponent from a distance. Should his opponent get close he can also target them directly and throw them backward to force his foe to play catch-up. He can also use this ability on himself to simulate flight and can move himself at speeds comparable to Sonic and shadow. **'Psycho Smash:' One of his signature attacks, Silver charges up psychic energy in his body before releasing a powerful burst of psychokinetic power that knocks foes far away. Those caught in its path are paralyzed and flung helplessly across a distance proportional to the time spent charging. **'Psychic Knife:' Flings a wave of psychokinetic energy that emits electrical charges, paralyzing foes on contact. **'ESP/Psychic Control:' Silver places both hands on his forehead, charging up energy before releasing in it a massive dome that induces vertigo on all opponents, rendering them incapable of moving properly and allowing Silver to zip past them or pummel them without retaliation. *'Spin Attack:' Like Sonic and Shadow, Silver is able to quickly curl up into a ball and spin while moving to attack opponents and mow down obstacles. *'Spin Dash:' Silver curls up into a ball as her normally does but spins in place to build up speed for ramming a target at extremely high speeds. *'Homing Dash:' An aerial version of the Spin Dash that homes in on its target. Key: Silver | Super Silver Note: Although Silver first appeared in Sonic 2006, because of Sonic 2006's disputed canon status, Sonic Rivals is listed as his first canon appearance. However, since he has few feats outside of Sonic 2006, this profile will cover feats from both Sonic 2006 and his canon appearances. Gallery Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Silver's Story - All Cutscenes 1080p File:IMG_4766.png|Concept Art Others Notable Victories: Alice (Touhou Project) Alice's Profile (Both were 4-A, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Time Breaker Bardock (Dragon Ball) Bardock’s profile (2-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Psychics Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Time Travelers Category:Sega Category:Mammals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pressure Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2